Just thinking about you
by Foolz Eyez
Summary: Miko runs into Jaina. From there.... read and you'll find out


**Author**: SoloDurron   
**Title**: Just thinking about you   
**Genre**: romance, action   
**Summary**: Miko meets up with Jaina and one thing leads to the other. I suck at summaries, just take a look for yourself   
**Disclaimer**: As always I don't own anything, only possible original characters. Everything else is owned by the great George Lucas   
**Author's note**: I'm trying something new here, just bear with me

**Just thinking about you **He could feel her arms coming around his neck and her mouth opening up to him to allow him access. Her lips felt good on his and her hands burned a heated path right to his bones. His heart was on fire and his stomach fluttered. He pulled her even closer to him than he thought possible and his hands wandered through her hair. He was just about to…"Hello, reality to Miko. Man where are you with your thoughts? They sure aren't where they're supposed to be!" 21-year old Jedi Knight Miko Reglia looked up to see his best friend Wurth Skidder waving a hand in front of his face. "What? Isn't a man allowed some private thought?"Wurth broke out in a laugh. Tall, handsome and fair Wurth was easy going on the eyes of many women of many different species, but he'd always denied such a claim and spent most of his time with his friends, when he wasn't on missions for the Jedi Academy. He was currently spending some down time with his fellow Jedi Knight Miko in a bar in the lower levels of Coruscant. "Well that rules you out then," he said to MikoMiko stared at his friend. "Haha, very funny Skidder. So what are we going to do today? We're not going to hang-out here all day, are we? This place is certainly among the smellier places of Coruscant,""That's just because the place is run by a Hutt, but the drinks are good and even better, they're cheap. Being a Jedi certainly doesn't guarantee a wealthy income. Anyway, I have a meeting with Master Skywalker in about an hour.""Does he require your extraordinary skills to gain some information again?""It's something like that. Actually I hope not, I was hoping for some time off. Come one let's go or I'll be late," Wurth finished of his drink and handed some credits to a multi-handed waiter. Miko had just seen Wurth of on a mission for Master Skywalker and was on his way back to his quarters, reserved in the Jedi Base on Coruscant, when he walked into something soft. "oempfh""Nerf herder, can't you watch where you're going?" 20-year old Jaina Solo said as she stood up and straightened her outfit. She was en route to her parent's apartment when she walked into Miko. "You could have given me a hand, you know! What, bantha got your tongue?" she said when Miko's light blue eyes continued to stare at her.Jaina Solo was the last person Miko had expected to run into on Coruscant. Last he'd seen her she was with her twin at the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. "Uh, sorry, are you okay. I guess I wasn't really looking where I was going."Jaina broke out in laugh and for the second time this day Miko wondered why people were always laughed at him so much. Jaina must have sensed his confusion and said; "You're such a dreamer Miko. No wonder people were surprised to see you become a Jedi Knight."Miko rolled his eyes. "You're not helping,"Jaina chuckled. "Get over it, Reglia. You know I'm right. Hey, what are you doing tonight? I'm in need of a sparring partner. I was on my way to ask my brother, but he's on this quest to find answers from the Force and he doesn't make much of a sparring partner.""What about your mother?" Miko's mind couldn't quite wrap around the fact that Jaina just asked him to be her sparring partner. And he could hit himself for asking a question as stupid as asking her mother.Jaina stared at him incredulously. "My mum? You do know who you're talking about, don't you? I would get as much practise as a Hutt would get from a case of Corellian whiskey!"It was Miko's turn to laugh. "It would be some sight. So right now?"Jaina nodded. "Right now."

"Let's go then." Miko said.

Jaina took his hand and led him to the training centre. Miko wondered if she was always this impulsive. She probably was. 

"Do you surrender?" Miko asked Jaina who was lying on ground before him with he lightsaber out of reach. Miko raised his blue coloured lightsaber slightly, which proved to be a fatal mistake.

Jaina smiled. "Never!" And before Miko realized what was happening she called her lightsaber to her with the aid of the Force and tackled him by kicking his legs from under him. In less than two seconds the situation was reversed with this time Miko lying on the ground and Jaina standing over him with her lightsaber lowered to him. "Do you surrender?" Jaina asked ironically"Only if you buy me a drink."Jaina shook her head. "Buy you a drink? You're the one who lost!""I didn't know we were playing to win. Tell you what, you buy the first drink and I'll buy the second." Miko wondered what the nine Corellian hells he was doing asking Jaina Solo out. She was way out of his league."Agreed," Jaina said to his surprise and turned of her lightsaber and held out her hand to help him up. "But I pick the place. I know some of the places you and Wurth Skidder go to and I have to say your taste for bars suck."Miko wondered how she knew the places he and Wurth went to. "Wurth's taste for bars sucks. He always picks the places we go to," Miko replied and patted the dust from his black pants. He noticed Jaina did the same and noted that the tight trousers and knee high boots combined with a black coloured tank top looked good on her.Jaina caught him staring. "What, something wrong?"Miko quickly looked away. "No, just thinking.""I'm sure you were," Jaina smirked"I was!" Miko relied in indignation, but this time he was slightly blushing and cursing himself silently for getting caught staring at her.Jaina patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Let me get a shower and I'll meet you outside,"After she left, Miko sat down on a nearby bench and buried his face in his hand. "I'm such a brainless hutt," he moaned. An hour later they were sitting at the bar in a shabby looking bar somewhere in the lower parts of Coruscant. "I thought you said you had a better taste of bars," Miko said as he sipped his drink."I know it doesn't look the part, but it's a good place. I come here a lot with my dad and Chewie," she replied.Miko laughed at that. "You go drinking with your father?"Jaina bumped his shoulder. "I know what you're getting at, but it's fun to go drinking my dad. Strange things always happen with Han Solo around."I guess you're right." He thought about his own father for a moment. "I wish my own dad was more like yours."Jaina grinned. "More like a smuggler who is married to trouble?""I don't know. I just wished he cared more. He didn't support me when I was told I could become a Jedi if I joined the Jedi Academy. My mum sends me messages regularly, but I haven't talked to my dad since I left home for the Academy."I'm sorry, Miko, but trust me; it isn't always fun to be the daughter and niece of the most famous people in the galaxy." She must have sensed his need for a change of topic. "So tell me, who are you?"He turned to look at her and extended his hand. "Miko Reglia, Jedi Knight, pleased to meet you."

She slapped him on the shoulder. "You know what I mean. Tell me something about yourself."

For the remainder of the night they sat in the bar talking. Miko liked being with Jaina. He'd always thought her somewhat arrogant and stuck because of who her parents were, but he now realized his error in not getting to know her earlier. He'd mistaken her for being something she was not. Suddenly she didn't seem to be that far out of his league. He saw her watching some newcomers with interest. They seemed to be ordinary people, but he realized there was something strange about the way they behaved. "You know them?" he asked Jaina."As a matter of fact, I do. We need to go. They're New Republic Intelligence officers. I saw them at my mum's office once. They're probably here to bust someone, but I don't want to be around if a fight breaks out."Miko looked at the NRI officers again. "You don't think they need help?" he asked."They're NRI officers, they can handle themselves,""You're right, let's go."They quietly made their exit and as they made their way outside they heard a fight breakout inside the bar. "Just in time I hear," Miko commented."Yeah, I was afraid that would happen. I should tell my mum. She suspects them to be corrupt."Miko looked at her surprised. "Then why did we leave?""Because my mum has them under investigation but doesn't have any hard evidence, so it would look really suspicious if we interrupted anything. And besides, I was having fun."Surprising even himself Miko put his arm around Jaina's shoulders. "Were you now? What would the lady say to a walk on the beach?""Jaina leaned into his embrace as they walked on. "They lady would be delighted to do so." It was well into the night when they arrived back at Jaina's apartment. "I had a good time. We should do this again," she said to Miko."So did I. See you soon Jaina Solo," Miko replied and kissed her forehead before he left.As Jaina entered the apartment a voice sounded from the dark; "And where have you been young lady?'"Dad! You scared me half to death!" Jaina turned to see her dad stand at the kitchen counter with a cup of caf in his hands.

"You? What about me? You're supposed to be a Jedi. I thought you'd be long in bed by now!" Han said with one of his famous lopsided grins. "By the looks if it you had a good time. Do I get to know his name?"

"Daddy!""Alright, alright, nothing wrong with caring for my little girl. Now go to bed before you wake your mother."Jaina kissed her father goodnight. "His name is Miko Reglia."Han Solo watched his daughter retreat in wonder.

End of part I   
  
--I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I suck at picking out my own mistakes.


End file.
